Sex, Love and Reports
by Barbara-Scully
Summary: Um aniversário, uma surpresa, uma brincadeira, e a vida deles muda completamente
1. Chapter 1

Sex, Love and Reports

Autora: Barbara Santiago

Classificação: Nc-17, UA.

Sinopse: Um aniversário, uma surpresa, uma brincadeira, e a vida deles muda completamente.

Disclaimer: Não são meus. São da 1013 e da Fox.

Spoilers: Tudo até All Things. 8ª e 9ª temporadas nunca aconteceram!

Nota: Resolvi reeditar e reenviar essa fic depois de fazer algumas modificações nela...(sim, outra vez) o original não estava me agradando...(nem a 1ª modificação)

E-mail: barbara. pedir desculpas pela demora absurda em enviar o final dessa fic. Mas minha inspiração me abandonou completamente. E não só nessa fic. São mais sete fics que estão sem final. Mas, agora, acho que as coisas estão voltando ao normal.

Darly, pela sua insistência e pedidos constantes, aí está a fic! Bem diferente do original, mas está aí!

-Estou com saudades.

-Mulder, cresça. Você está viajando a trabalho, não tem tempo para ter saudades.

Eu sorri, escutando por trás da bronca o prazer na voz dela ao me ouvir dizer que estou com saudades.

Não estou nem um pouco satisfeito com essa minha viagem... Estou a duas semanas longe da Scully, ministrando um curso sobre Perfilar.

Bem, não consegui arrumar nenhuma desculpa aceitável para o Skinner deixar ela vir comigo, então, o jeito foi vir sozinho mesmo.

Mas ele definitivamente vai se arrepender, quando der uma boa olhada na minha conta telefônica...

-Scccuuuulllyyy, eu quero ir embora - eu digo, com uma voz de menino teimoso, que eu sei que a deixa divertida e exasperada ao mesmo tempo...

-Mulder, não fale assim. Você sabe que são só mais dois dias. Pelo amor de Deus, homem, você passou anos sem mim, pode passar mais uns dias.

-Ah não, não posso não! Eu passei, sim, anos sem você, mas só consegui sobreviver porque não sabia o gosto da sua boca, a maciez da sua pele e a doçura do seu corpo.

Escuto uma respiração afiada e posso até vê-la corando. Decido ser um pouco malvado e continuo.

-Eu não sabia o que era sentir o seu corpo macio e molhado. Não sabia a delícia que era ter minha cabeça perdida no meio das suas pernas. Não conhecia a doçura do seu corpo, o sabor dos seus seios, a magia de ver seu rosto enquanto você gozava...

-Eu tenho que desligar.

Ela diz, e eu escuto o aparelho sendo desligado rapidamente.

Acho graça em voz alta, não ligando nem um pouco para os olhares que os outros me dão. Oras, ser chamado de Spooky tem lá suas vantagens.

Passei anos tentando chamar a atenção dela pra mim, nunca tendo sucesso. Nas poucas vezes em que achei que ela cederia, aconteceu alguma coisa pra nos atrapalhar.

Até hoje tenho ódio de abelhas, não só por elas terem nos atrapalhado, claro que também conta que por causa de uma abelha insignificante eu quase perco A mulher.

Sim, A Mulher, por que Dana Scully não é uma mulher qualquer, mas sim aquela que foi feita para MIM.

Hey, não estou sendo pretensioso. Tenho todos os motivos para dizer isso.

Um deles foi a maneira como finalmente revelamos nossos sentimentos.

Quer dizer, ela revelou, eu só fiquei lá, de boca aberta, querendo saber se tinha morrido e ido para o céu...

**Três Meses Antes**

**Escritório dos Arquivos X**

**13 de outubro**

Eu estou aqui, olhando para o meu escritório sem realmente ver nada, me sentindo miserável.

Sim, eu sei que não deveria, afinal, é meu aniversario.

Mas estou.

Não só não tenho amigos, não tenho uma esposa, minha mãe não liga pra mim, mas ELA esqueceu do meu aniversario.

Estou seriamente pensando em me jogar de uma ponte.

-Mulder, estou indo.

Ela diz, e eu a vejo pegar a pasta e começara a sair.

Incrédulo, olho para o relógio, vendo que ainda são três da tarde.

-Mas Scully! São TRÊS horas!!!

-E daí? Não tem nada de importante que me prenda aqui hoje.

Sem poder dizer mais nada, me encolho ainda mais na minha cadeira, me sentindo a pessoa mais miserável do mundo.

Então, é oficial. Dana Scully esqueceu que hoje é meu aniversario.

-Tchau, Mulder.

-Tchau, Scully.

Eu digo, vendo-a sair e tentando decidir o que poderia fazer desse dia ainda pior.

Quase desisti do meu plano quando vi os olhos dele se encherem de dor quando disse que não tinha nada de importante hoje.

Eu sei que ele está sofrendo, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Tenho uma surpresa preparada pra ele e acho que ficará melhor assim.

Tudo isso começou com um conversa com meu irmão, Charlie.

Eu disse a ele que não estava agüentando mais ver as mulheres paquerarem MEU Mulder, e ver ele sorrindo, todo galante pra elas. Certo, eu sei que não é um sentimento muito bonito, mas eu Sou Ciumenta. O que eu posso fazer... é um dos meus grandes defeitos.

Então, meu amado irmão, me disse para aproveitar que o aniversario do Mulder estava chegando e fazer uma festa para ele, ou um jantar, mas que eu me desse de presente para ele.

Mesmo achando meio machista essa idéia de "me dar" de presente, achei que seria uma boa maneira de resolver isso. Ou ficar sabendo se ele me ama e sendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ou simplesmente dando um passo para a solidão eterna.

Sim.. sim... eu sei que parece meio exagerado essa papo de solidão eterna, mas eu sei que seria assim minha vida sem ele.

Vou pra casa rápido, pois sei que sem mim ele não vai ficar muito tempo no escritório. Pode parecer um pouco de presunção, mas eu sei que é verdade.

Ele com certeza vai logo arranjar uma boa desculpa para vir para o meu apartamento.

Preparei pra ele um jantar para podermos comemorar o aniversário dele.

Fiz algumas comprinhas para essa noite e espero que saia tudo certo.

Entro no apartamento apressada, indo direto para o quarto e depois, para o chuveiro.

A noite, finalmente, está começando.

**Escritório dos Arquivos X**

**Algumas horas depois**

Não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui.

Não sei mais ficar nesse escritório sem a Scully. Sim, eu sei que dependência é uma coisa muito feia, me processe então, mas sou completamente dependente dela, e não quero me curar, veja bem.

Olho para o relógio, vendo que são quase sete horas, e decido ir dar uma volta.

Saindo do prédio vou em direção ao meu carro.

Ligo o radio, e uma música começa a tocar...

Distraído pelas musicas, não percebo para onde estou dirigindo, até que me vejo estacionado na frente do prédio da Scully.

Já que eu estou aqui mesmo, vou subir.

Certo, eu sei que isso é uma tentativa vã de que ela me veja e lembre do meu aniversario.

Mas estou me sentindo tão triste com isso, que se ela não lembrar por si só, eu vou lembrar ela.

Ah, vou sim. Não quero passar meu aniversario sem ela.

Com isso em mente saio do elevador indo, resoluto, em direção ao apartamento dela.

Surpreendo-me quando noto que a porta está entreaberta e com o coração disparado, puxo minha arma e vou entrando cautelosamente.

-Bem na hora, Mulder – eu escuto, no momento em que piso na sala e paro morto aos meus pés.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenho vontade de gargalhar ao olhar de choque que está estampado no rosto do meu parceiro.

Ele me olha de cima a baixo, seus olhos se arregalando ao notar o vestido longo que eu estou usando.

Ele é vermelho, de seda, suavemente colado ao corpo, que deixa todas as minhas curvas bem a mostra.

Tem um longo corte nas costas, o que não me deixa usar sutien.

Os olhos dele percorrem todo meu corpo, parando quando chegam de volta ao meu rosto.

-Oh meu Deus. – ele sussurra, descendo os olhos novamente pelo meu corpo, não conseguindo disfarçar o desejo que sente ao me ver.

–Scully, onde você está indo?!

-A lugar algum, Mulder. Estava te esperando para comemorarmos seu aniversário.

Sinto meu coração inchar de felicidade quando vejo os olhos dele brilharem como se eu lembrar do aniversario dele fosse a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na vida dele.

-Mas, eu, eu... eu achei que você tivesse esquecido do meu aniversario, Scully.

Ele me diz, fazendo aquele beicinho que me deixa com vontade de morder os lábios dele.

-Muuullldddeeeerrrrr! Eu nunca esqueceria do seu aniversário. Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

-Mas Scully, eu não estou vestido corretamente. Deus, você está divina.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, ando em direção a ele.

–Hum, eu gosto de como você está, Mulder. – sorrio, ao vê-lo engolir em seco.

Passo minha mão pelo peito dele, descendo até chegar à mão dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos e começando a puxá-lo em direção a mesa.

-Venha, G-Man, tenho um jantar para nós dois.

O sorriso que ele me dá é tão bonito, que eu desejo ter uma máquina para poder gravá-lo.

-Scully, não conhecia esse seu lado! Deus, que delícia!

Olho pra ele, sorrindo, aceitando o elogio.

-Bem... acho que têm muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, Mulder.

Fico brincando com a taça de vinho entre os lábios, olhando pra ele discretamente e vendo-o com uma expressão de espanto que foi constante durante todo o nosso jantar.

Preparei tudo isso por que não agüento mais essa espera. Não agüento mais ficar aqui, desejando-o sem poder tocá-lo. Preciso saber o que ele sente.

Levanto, ponto minha taça ao lado da dele, estendendo as mãos na direçãos na direçto minha taça ao lado da dele, estendendo as mr.

so dele.

-Vem comigo.

-Onde você vai me levar?

-Você vai ver. Feche os olhos.

Ando com ele na direção da sala, ligando o som e pondo uma música suave e sensual pra tocar, aproximando meu corpo do dele e deitando a cabeça contra o peito largo.

-Dança comigo?

-Sempre.

Ele abre os olhos, sorrindo, pegando uma das minhas mãos na dele e passando a outra ao redor da minha cintura, começando a nos mover suavemente.

Sorrio quando sinto os lábios dele sobre minha cabeça, o sentindo apertar o abraço ainda mais.

-Achei que você tinha esquecido.

-Nunca poderia esquecer esse dia, Mulder. Ele é muito importante pra mim.

Ele me olha, notando a mudança no meu tom de voz para um tom mais fundo.

-É importante?

-Muito. Muito importante.

-Por quê?

Respiro fundo, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo a expressão de completa adoração que ele tinha no rosto.

Tirando coragem do fundo da alma eu digo suavemente.

-Por que é o aniversário do homem que eu amo. Do homem que, eu espero, fique comigo pelo resto da minha vida.

Abaixo a cabeça, me sentindo muito tímida por revelar meus sentimentos assim, suspirando fundo quando sinto ele beijar a minha testa.

-Olhe pra mim.

Ergo o rosto vendo ele sorrindo.

-Você sabe que acabou de me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo, não sabe?

Dou pra ele um sorriso tímido, sentindo meu coração disparar.

-Eu fiz?

-Oh sim... você fez.

Eu relaxo o corpo, sentindo ele passar as mãos suavemente pelas minhas costas, minha pele ficando arrepiada ao sentir o contado dos dedos dele contra a pele nua.

Ergo o rosto e fico olhando pra ele sem conseguir conter meu sorriso ao ver a expressão de felicidade que ele tinha no rosto.

-Quando você saiu do escritório sem falar nada vi que iria passar o dia miserável.

Fiquei te vendo sair e pensei que a única coisa boa que esse dia me trás é a surpresa que você sempre me fazia. E você tinha esquecido.

Vejo ele me olhando, um sorriso tímido aparecendo nos lábios enquanto ele beija minha testa.

-Me senti triste como há muito tempo não sentia.

Aperto os braços ao redor dele, me sentindo levemente culpada, mas continuo calada, sabendo que ele ainda tem coisas a dizer.

-E então, eu fiquei lá, sem coragem de fazer mais nada, a não ser desejar que você entrasse por aquela porta outra vez. Depois de horas, engoli meu orgulho e resolvi vir até aqui. Se você não se lembrasse sozinha eu iria lembrar.

Ele me puxa mais contra o corpo dele, e eu suspiro quando sinto o perfume dele me envolvendo, me fazendo entrar numa onda suave de prazer.

-E quando eu entrei e te vi nesse vestido... A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "eu morri e vim para o céu"

Começo a rir, sentindo o rosto corar.

-Não ria. Estou falando a verdade. Só de te ver assim... nesse vestido sensual... nossa...valeu toda tortura que o dia foi. E agora, você me diz que me ama. Fique sabendo de uma coisa, Scully. Se eu estiver sonhando, por favor, não me acorde! Por que é o melhor sonho que eu tive em toda a minha vida!

Desço as mãos pelo peito dele, numa carícia suave, olhando para os lábios dele com uma expressão inconfundível de desejo.

Não consigo conter uma risada suave quando sinto Mulder segurando a minha mão com força, me afastando suavemente do corpo dele e me fazendo girar enquanto ele percorre meu corpo com os olhos, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

-Deus, Scully. Se você soubesse como você está sensual nesse vestido... Saber que você me ama é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar na vida... mas te ver nesse vestido... tive sorte de não morrer... então, por favor, tenha pena de mim... eu sou só um homem.

-Oh Mulder... Eu ainda tenho mais um presente pra você.

-Que presente?

Desço os dedos pelo peito dele, enrolando a gravata na mão e o puxando para junto do meu corpo, gemendo suavemente quando sinto meus seios serem apertados contra o peito forte.

-Esse.

Colo os lábios aos dele, sentindo o delicioso sabor que eles tem. Oh, eu devo estar ficando com a imaginação fraca, por que, Deus me ajude, a realidade é muito, muito melhor.

Scully sentiu as mãos de Mulder descendo pelas costas dela enquanto ele respondia ao beijo com desejo incontido, saboreando o momento como se fosse o último instante da vida deles.

As mãos de Mulder entraram suavemente pelas costas do vestido, puxando-a ainda mais contra ele, extraindo dela um gemido de prazer.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios dele, mordendo o lábio inferior como sonhou durantes anos, adorando o gemido de prazer que ele deu.

Sentiu ele aprofundando mais o beijo, a paixão dos dois começando a dominá-los.

As mãos não paravam mais. Explorando os corpos como se fossem seus territórios há anos.

As bocas duelavam como se tirassem a própria vida um dos lábios do outro. As mãos se moviam inquietas, descobrindo os segredos um do outro.

Não consegui conter o gemido alto quando senti uma das mãos de Mulder sobre meu seio, o acariciando suavemente, me fazendo empurrar o peito para aprofundar o toque.

Ele se afasta de mim, descendo os olhos pelo meu corpo, levando uma mão até meus lábios e os acariciando suavemente.

Ele me puxa pela mão nos levando na direção do sofá. Com um empurrão suave ele me faz sentar, sentando próximo a mim e me puxando sobre o colo dele.

Sinto o rosto corando quando sinto a evidencia do desejo dele colada ao meu corpo.

Estou perdendo a luta contra minha timidez rapidamente. Abro a boca para dizer algo, mas só um gemido escapa por entre meus lábios quando sinto Mulder beijando meu pescoço, a língua deixando um rastro molhado de prazer.

-Você é tão doce, Scully...

Meus dedos se enfiam nos cabelos dele, sentindo a maciez dos fios. Puxo o rosto dele em direção ao meu, acariciando-o com meus lábios, dando beijos suaves por todo ele. Quando chego aos lábios sinto o sorriso que ele não consegue esconder e sorrio antes de deixar meu desejo assumir e arreliar o lábio inferior dele com minha língua.

As mãos dele não param no meu corpo e sinto minha pele arrepiar quando os dedos dele fazem o caminho até meu estômago, voltando por sobre os meus seios, apertando-os suavemente. Ele passa os dedos pela minha pele com um toque de pena, me fazendo mover contra ele para manter o contato. Os lábios dele se afastam dos meus, descendo para um dos meus ombros e puxando uma das alças do vestido para fora fazendo-a descer até deixar um seio completamente descoberto.

Minha respiração se acelera ainda mais quando vejo a cabeça dele descendo e, com um gemido alto, sinto o primeiro toque dos lábios dele sobre meu mamilo, acariciando suavemente, me provocando quando tento aumentar o contato e ele afasta os lábios, me olhando com uma expressão travessa.

Estou cada vez mais surpresa pela liberdade que estou dando a ele. Mas desejo esse homem a tanto tempo... não acho que vá conseguir levar as coisas lentas dessa vez.

Um gemido rouco sai dos meus lábios quando sinto os dentes dele mordendo a pele sensível de baixo do meu seio, um sorriso danoso nos lábios dele quando me escuta dando um gritinho surpreso.

-Hum... Scully...

Passa a língua suavemente sobre o seio dela, brincando com o mamilo até deixá-lo ainda mais duro.

Os gemidos e sussurros dela estão me deixando cada vez mais excitado, e sinto o corpo dela responder ao meu de uma maneira que nunca nem se quer pude imaginar.

Ergo meu rosto, voltando a beijá-la. Nossos beijos são cada vez mais famintos, os gemidos cada vez mais altos. Ela move o corpo suavemente sobre o meu, gemendo baixinho quando desço minhas mãos pelas pernas dela, puxando-a ainda mais contra mim, ajudando-a a mover-se contra mim.

-Mulder... Oh...

Ela deita a testa contra o ombro dele, os gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos a medida que os quadris dela se movem mais rapidamente. Mulder ia deixá-la louca. Eles ainda estavam completamente vestidos e ele quase estava fazendo-a gozar!

Um gemido rouco escapou por entre seus lábios quando sentiu Mulder mordendo o pescoço dela, as mãos dele puxando o vestido pra cima até a saia está enrolada completamente na cintura dela.

Mulder se moveu no sofá, pondo as pernas pra fora e puxando Scully suavemente, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos, comas pernas ao redor das dele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior dela suavemente, passando a língua em seguida e gemeu quando sentiu ela repetir o movimento.

Scully passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, movendo a boca sobre a dele com desejo incontido, a língua duelando com sua companheira, os corpos em movimentos sincronizados.

Subo minhas mãos pelas costas dela, parando quando sinto o zíper e o puxo pra baixo, sentindo o corpo dela ficar rígido por alguns segundos. Desço o zíper até o final, minhas mãos exploram toda polegada de pele, sentindo quando um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo dela.

Sinto as mãos dele em meus cabelos, puxando minha boca contra a dele duramente, os lábios e a língua exigindo entrada. E eu me entrego, respondendo ao beijo com toda a luxúria que sinto por ele, roçando meus seios contra o peito forte. Ergo os braços quando sinto ele puxando meu vestido, permitindo que ele me despisse. Meus gemidos ficam mais altos quando a boca dele cai sobre um dos meus seios, os lábios acariciando suavemente no principio, começando a sugá-los quando ele ouve o gemido alto que escada dentre meus lábios.

A língua começa a brincar com o mamilo, acariciando a ponta endurecida com uma suavidade que me deixa cada vez mais ansiosa pelo toque dele.

-Mulder... mais...

Sinto-o rir contra minha pele, os lábios se movendo para o outro seio. Um grito rouco de prazer escapa por entre meus lábios quando sinto os dentes dele mordendo meu mamilo, a boca chupando o seio completamente, me fazendo esfregar meu corpo contra o dele ainda mais.

Minhas mãos exploram o tórax dele por sobre a roupa, as unhas arranhando a pele suavemente sobre o tecido macio.

Os dois continuam explorando o corpo um do outro. As mãos, ávidas, exploram a pele de maneiras que só suas imaginações permitiram antes. Beijos cheios de luxúria são trocados. As línguas exploram e descobrem os lugares que proporcionam mais prazer. As mãos de Mulder acariciam os seios de Scully com a destreza de quem conhece os desejos do outro.

Scully começa a puxar o terno de Mulder para fora do corpo dele, tirando-o e jogando de qualquer maneira no chão. A gravata é a próxima, sendo afrouxada para permitir que os botões da camisa sejam abertos. Quando ela sente a calça, apalpa o cinto, o abrindo e puxando para fora com alguma dificuldade, grunhindo quando consegue o que quer.

Os movimentos dos dois são cada vez mais desesperados. O desejo reprimido por anos começa a falar mais alto. Dois corpos que desejam. Dois corações que clamam. Um amor construído por anos exige agora seu pagamento físico.

Quando termino de abrir a camisa dele, rasgo meus lábios dos deles com a respiração rota, encontrando-o ofegante da mesma maneira.

Afasto meu corpo suavemente do dele, descendo os olhos pelo peito largo, sentindo minha respiração acelerar ainda mais.

Deus, ele era lindo. Os poucos pelos que cobriam o peito, a pele bronzeada, o abdômen duro. Só de olhar pra ele sinto meu corpo inchar de desejo.

-Hum... Mulder... essa calça te deixa lindo, mas está na hora dela ir embora.

Ela afastou o corpo do dele, sorrindo quando escutou um gemido de protesto.

Scully desceu os lábios sobre o peito másculo, provando o gosto salgado da pele. Puxou a camisa pra fora do corpo dele, lambendo os lábios a imagem revelada diante dela. Ele estava muito sensual. O corpo largado sobre o sofá, a respiração rota, os arranhões leves que as unhas dela deixavam no corpo dele. As mãos começam a trabalhar na calça, puxando-a suavemente até sentí-lo erguer os quadris do sofá para facilitar a retirada. Meus olhos percorrem o corpo dele coberto apenas pela boxer e pela gravata.

-Deus... voce parece bom o bastante pra comer...

Olho pro rosto dele, abrindo um sorriso largo quando vejo que ele está ficando envergonhado. Não consigo me impedir de rir quando ele passa os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando com força pra ele e escondendo o rosto contra meu pescoço.

-Mulder!

Sinto-o sorrir, e um gemido gutural escapa dos meus lábios quando sinto as mãos de meu parceiro sobre minhas nádegas, apertando-as com força e forçando meu corpo para junto do dele, criando uma fricção deliciosa contra meu sexo.

-Oh... Mulder...

Ele repete o movimento, rindo sensualmente quando me vê jogando a cabeça pra trás em abandono, gemendo alto quando os lábios dele começam a sugar meu seio com força.

Sinto todo meu corpo ficando tenso, minha respiração ficando cada vez mais difícil. Um grito rouco de prazer escapa de meus lábios quando sinto a mão dele entra pelo elástico da minha calcinha, o dedo fazendo movimentos leves sobre meu clitóris.

-Oh... Muld... ahh... sim... ai mesmo...

Posso sentir todos os meus músculos se apertando em antecipação ao prazer eminente, a tensão crescendo ainda mais em meu ventre.

Sinto-o movendo os dedos mais rapidamente, aumentando a força com a qual me tocava.

Agarrei a gravata dele com força, arqueando as costas tamanho o prazer que ele estava me dando, gemendo cheia de prazer, deixando-o saber o quanto as carícias dele estavam me agradando. Comecei a mover os quadris com mais força, minha respiração falhando quando sinto meu corpo alcançando o ápice do prazer.

Ele me puxa ainda mais contra o corpo dele, friccionando no lugar exato, sugando meu mamilo com força.

-Mulder!

O grito rouco do nome dele escapa de meus lábios quando sinto meu corpo se entregar ao gozo, movendo os quadris contra os dedos dele, minhas unhas cravando na pele das costas dele.

Mulder continuou movendo os dedos, prolongando o prazer dela até sentir o corpo de Scully todo mole contra o dele, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios dela.

Ele nunca imaginou que ela fosse se entregar assim, se mostrando abandonada no prazer dela.

Scully ergueu a cabeça, vendo o sorriso presumido que Mulder tinha no rosto. Ela não pode se impedir de sorrir de volta, sabendo que ele tinha motivos pra se sentir assim. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, gemendo suavemente quando sentiu uma suave mordida contra a palma da mãe dela.

-Agente Mulder, você parace bastante cheio de si.

Um riso divertido escapa dos lábios de Mulder, sendo subistituido por um gemido estrangulado quando sentiu uma das mãos de Scully apertando a ereção dele por sobre o tecido, o riso dela sendo música para os ouvidos dele.

-Mulder...

O tom sério da minha voz faz ele me olhar com uma certa expectativa, fazendo o nervosismo esquecido de antes voltar. Deus, essa conversa vai ser difícil.

Sinto um suave beijo contra minha testa, a ereção dele ainda dura, sendo apertada contra meu sexo. Quero muito contar isso pra ele, mas sei que, agora mesmo, preciso senti-lo e vê-lo se entregar da mesma maneira que eu.

Me afasto suavemente dele, empurrando-o até deixá-lo deitado sobre o sofá. Quero muito tê-lo nu contra mim, mas minha insegurança me empede. Deito meu corpo sobre o dele, começando a beijá-lo por todo o peito, me movendo sobre ele até ter uma das pernas dele entre as minhas.

Minha mão segue o caminho pela coxa forte, ouvindo um grunhido alto.

Olho pra ele, sorrindo quando vejo-o com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Parte da minha insegurança some quando percebo que este é Mulder. Meu melhor amigo, o homem em quem eu aperdi a confiar com minha própria vida. Nada poderia ser mais certo do que nós dois assim, juntos.

-Eu te amo.

Vejo ele olhar pra mim, os olhos dele num tom de verde indescritível.

-Eu também te amo, Scully.

Sorriu, meus lábios começando a brincar com os dele ao mesmo tempo em que minha mão agarra a ereção pela abertura da cueca.

-Oh... Deus, Sculleeeiii...

Começo a acariciá-lo suavemente, fazendo movimentos pra cima e pra baixo enquanto meu polegar faz movimentos circulares sobre a cabeça.

Fico assistindo o rosto dele atentamente, tentando perceber quais movimentos mais agradam-no. Mas, da expressão de prazer que ele tem no rosto, eu devo estar fazendo tudo certo.

Aumento a pressão, ainda sem aumentar a velocidade, vendo uma suave resistência no rosto dele.

-Deixa eu fazer isso por você, Mulder. Você me deu tanto prazer... Deixa eu te ajudar, por favor?

A voz rouca dela acaba com qualquer resistência que eu tenha e relaxo o corpo, minha boca começando a explorar a dela quando sinto os movimentos dela ficarem mais rápidos.

Estou tão excitado que poderia gozar só dela ficar me segurando, mas isso estava tão bom... Sentir as mãos dela sobre meu corpo da maneira que imaginei durante sete anos.

Abro os olhos, vendo-a me olhar atentamente. Um sorriso idêntico de entendimento surge nos nossos lábios quando ela começa a mover a mão mais rapidamente e me ver tentar me controlar.

Ergo a perna, sentindo o sexo úmido contra minha coxa. Levo minha mão para o quadril dela, começando a movê-la contra mim.

Uma suave competição começa entre nós dois, cada um de nós tentando fazer o outro gozar.

Movo a perna mais pra cima quando me sinto perto do limite, esfregando-a com força contra mim quando as mãos dela me trazem perigosamente perto do limite.

Rio, satisfeito, quando escuto o grito rouco dela quando goza outra vez. Parece que, dessa vez, eu ganhei.

A expressão presumida dela não consegue me aborrecer o quando eu gostaria, então descanço minha cabeça contra o tórax dele, sem deixá-lo ver o que vou fazer em seguida.

Passo a língua pela palma da minha mão, agarrando a ereção dele outra vez, ouvindo um grito rouco de "Scully" quando ele sente a palma úmida apertá-lo.

Sem parar meus movimentos fico de joelhos sobre ele, vendo-o começar a se empurrar contra minha mão. Os movimentos estão cada vez mais rápidos, a pressão quase ao ponto de dor. Olho pra ele com uma expressão convencida quando vejo o corpo dele ficar completamente tenso, os movimentos dos quadris dele ficando mais vigorosos e sem rítimo. Abaixo um pouco o corpo, não querendo prejudicar os movimentos da minha mão, usando um tom abafado e cheio de luxúria quando começo a sussurar.

-Vem pra mim, vem Mulder... Deixa eu ver você gozar...

Minhas palavras o enviam por cima da expremidade e sinto ele jogar os quadris contra minha mão quando ele goza.

Mantenho os movimentos e a pressão, prolongando o prazer dele o máximo que eu posso, sentindo-o ainda se empurrar contra minha mão.

Só o solto quando sinto os quadris dele pararem de se mover, a expressão de prazer dele sendo inegável.

Deito meu corpo sobre o dele, sentindo-o acalmar a respiração devagar.

Enquanto meu próprio corpo se acalma, nossa noite passa pela minha cabeça em imagens vívidas e me sinto repentinamente nervosa.

Ele me puxa mais contra ele, beijando minha testa, os lábios procurando os meus.

O cheiro dos nossos corpos me excita e me embarassa ao mesmo tempo, e sinto meu medo voltar de uma vez quando lembro do que preciso contar a ele.

Sinto o exato momento em que ele percebe meu desconforto e escuto um "Scully?" inseguro.

Olho pra ele, mordendo os lábios, decidindo contar tudo de uma vez.

Fico olhando pra ela, vendo o medo e a insegurança voltarem de uma vez para o corpo dela.

Com um empurrão suave ela s afasta do meu corpo, saindo do meu colo ficando em pé na minha frente em toda sua glória. Ela está vestindo uma calcinha da mesma cor do vestido, e o contraste entre a pele branca e a peça de roupa faz minha ereção palpitar.

A expressão dela é doce ao me ver descer os olhos pelo corpo dela, o rosto corado, os mamilos, duros. Ela abaixa suavemente a cabeça, uma expressão tímida aparecendo no rosto dela quando os olhos dela pousam sobre a minha ereção, ainda exposta pela abertura da boxer.

Ela morde os lábios, os olhos percorrendo meu corpo com uma expressão de desejo. Estendo uma das mãos pra ela, puxando-a na minha direção, deixando-a entre minhas pernas.

-Qual o problema, Scully? Você sabe que não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira, não sabe?

Ela balança a cabeça, ainda mordendo os lábios, sentindo a pela ficar rubra. Sabia que precisava contar pra ele, mas isso sempre a deixou bastante envergonhada.

-Mulder... eu preciso te contar algo.

O tom de voz sério me assusta. Ela está corando furiosamente, os olhos sem encontrar os meus. Ela se afasta um pouco, escapando do meu abraço e escondendo o rosto com os cabelos.

-O que foi? Scully, você está me assustando.

-Mulder... eu...

O som do telefone assusta a nós dois e eu vejo ela luzir para o aparelho antes de me olhar com uma expressão de desculpa no olhar.

Com um sorriso tímido, ela anda até mim, me abraçando e deixando que a secretária atenda.

A voz da mãe dela enche a sala e, com um suspiro sofrido, ela apanha o telefone antes que a mãe dela desligue.

Eu tenho que morder os lábios para me impedir de rir a visão dela, só de calcinha e saltos, falando com a mãe dela tão naturalmente. Volto minha atenção pra conversa, vendo ela me olhando com um sorriso tímido, ao mesmo tempo que passa o telefone pra mim.

-É pra você.

Com espanto, pego o telefone das mãos dela, segurando um gemido quando ela me empurra suavemente pra trás, sentando no meu colo e descansando a cabeça contra meu ombro.

-Oi Maggie.

Ela tinha insistido durante semanas com ele, pedindo que ele parasse de chamá-la de Sra Scully. "Você é muito importante pra minha filha, Fox! Não tem cabimento ficar me tratando como se fossemos estranhos!" Ele tinha aceitado, e tinha que admitir que era um grande conforto saber que ela o aceitava na vida de Scully.

-Fox! Tentei falar com você mais cedo, querido. Já estava quase desistindo quando imaginei que você poderia ter saído com a Dana pra comemorar seu aniversário. Não queria terminar o dia sem falar com você. Meus parabéns, meu filho.

-Obrigado, Maggie. Não precisava se preocupar.

-Imagine. Você pode passar aqui com a Dana amanhã para almoçarem comigo? Comprei um presente pra você.

-Oh Maggie! Não precisava!

-Ora, deixe de bobagens, Fox! Diga que vem e traga Dana junto com você!

-Pode deixar Maggie. Vamos estar aí amanhã. Ao meio dia está bom pra você?

-Está ótimo! Assim da tempo de eu preparar aquela carne assada que você tanto gosta!

-Maggie, desse jeito você vai me acostumar mal!

-Você merece meu filho! Dê pra Dana um beijo de boa noite! E não vão dormir tarde!

-Pode deixar Maggie. Boa noite pra você também. Tchau.

-Adeus, querido.

Rindo, Mulder desligou o telefone, abraçando Scully com força, roçando os lábios contra o pescoço dela, sentindo o arrepio que percorreu o corpo pequeno.

-Obrigado por dividir sua mãe comigo, Scully. Ela é incrível

-Hum... De nada. Ela já te adotou há muito tempo. Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes ela ficou tentando me fazer admitir que eu estava apaixonada por você.

Sorrindo, Mulder a puxou mais contra o seu corpo, as mãos fazendo carinhos suaves nas costas dela, sentindo o corpo dela relaxar, a respiração ficar suave, até ele perceber que ela estava adormecida.

Com um sorriso convencido, ele a pegou no colo, andando com ela em direção ao quarto. Deitou ela na cama, tirando os sapatos e a calcinha úmida, se preparando para levantar quando sentiu ela segurá-lo pela gravata.

-Não vai. Durma aqui.

Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Mulder terminou de tirar suas roupas e os sapatos, deitando na cama e a puxando para deitar junto dele, suspirando, contente, quando sentiu ela deitar a cabeça contra o peito dele e passar uma das pernas sobre o quadril.

-Eu te amo, Mulder. Boa noite.

-Eu te amo também, Scully. Durma bem.

Com uma expressão intensa de felicidade, Mulder a puxou contra ele, pensando que isso sim era um maravilhoso aniversário!

Em um pensamento atrasado, Mulder lembrou que ela queria lhe dizer algo, e fez uma anotação mental de perguntar o que era antes deles irem para a mãe dela na manhã seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia Seguinte**

**Manhã**

Scully começou a acordar, se espreguiçando luxuriosamente, um grande sorriso no rosto quando sentiu algo úmido e quente contra seu pescoço.

-Hum... Bom dia, Mulder...

Uma voz rouca de sono resmungou algo ininteligível contra o pescoço dela, fazendo cócegas contra a pele sensível abaixo da orelha, extraindo um riso abafado dela.

-Oh... alguém aqui tem cócegas! Bom dia, Scully! Acho que você sabe que eu estou muito feliz por ter acordado e visto que não foi um sonho, não é?

-Pode estar certo disso, Mulder. Acho que você deve estar tão feliz quanto eu.

Com um sorriso, Mulder se virou sobre o corpo da parceira, prendendo-a na cama com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-É muito bom ficar assim com você, sabia?

-Oh sim, com certeza.

Scully começou a passar as mãos pelo peito de Mulder, os olhos descendo pelo corpo dele. Sentiu a pele dele ficando arrepiada, a respiração acelerar, sua própria estimulação aumentando quando sentiu ele começar a se empurrar suavemente contra o corpo dela.

Uma das mãos subiu pelos ombros se enroscando no cabelo dele, puxando o rosto dele para próximo do dela.

-Eu acho, Mulder, que está na hora de você me dar um bom dia especial. Estamos acordados há quase cinco minutos e eu não ganhei nenhum beijo. O que você está esperando?

Um sorriso malcriado se formou nos lábios de Mulder quando ele começou a roçar os lábios no rosto dela, sentindo a respiração de Scully acelerar enquanto ele se aproximava dos lábios dela.

-Eu acho, Agente Scully, que você está muito certa.

Desci meus lábios sobre os dela, minha língua a cariciando aquela boca de botão de rosa, sentindo os lábios dela se abrirem em delícia. Fiquei brincando com ela, sem aprofundar o beijo, deixando a atencipação dela crescer um pouco. Quando escutei um gemido de frustração aprofundei o beijo, minha língua exigindo entrada naquela boca deliciosa. Minha língua começou a duelar com a dela, cada um explorando a boca do outro como se dali tirássemos nossas vidas.

Um gemido gutural escapou de nossos lábios quando ela passou uma das pernas sobre meu quadril, se apertando contra mim e criando uma fricção deliciosa entre nossos corpos.

Mordi os lábios dela suavemente, sentindo-a se apertando contra mim ainda mais,

Desço meus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando todo meu caminho até os seios. Começo a arreliar um mamilo, roçando minha barba na pele sensível, sentindo-o endurecer e ela gemer alto.

Minha outra mão começou a acariciar o outro seio, apertando e soltando o mamilo suavemente, até senti-lo completamente duro contra minha palma.

Peguei o seio todo na mão, apertando-o ao mesmo tempo abocanhei completamente o outro, começando a sugá-lo do jeito que tinha visto que mais a agradava.

-Mulder...

Olho pra ela com uma expressão de desejo, vendo a mesma fome refletida nos olhos azuis. Mas também vi algo mais... algo como... medo? Insegurança? Eu não conseguia definir o que era, mas sabia que era algo importante.

-Scully, qual o problema? Se você não está pronta para fazermos amor, não precisamos fazer. Eu te amo há muito tempo, posso esperar o tempo que for preciso por você.

Um suspiro macio saiu dos lábios dela, enquanto Scully começou a fazer círculos nervosos pelo peito dele, mordendo os lábios e tentando criar coragem para continuar a conversa que pararam ontem.

-Mulder, lembra que ontem eu disse que precisava te contar algo?

-Claro. Mas nós meio que desviamos do assunto, não é?

Um rubor começa a cobrir o rosto e o peito de Scully, a tensão acumulada no corpo dela começando a por Mulder nervoso.

Ela se afasta dele, sentando sobre a cama e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. A própria nudez não a incomodava, mas o que ela estava prestes a revelar a deixava nervosa e incomoda como poucas coisas conseguiam.

Mulder sentou, puxando-a suavemente sobre o colo dele, a abraçando e fazendo movimentos calmantes nas costas dela. Ele sabia que o que quer que fosse que Scully tinha pra dizer, o assunto era sério e estava incomodando-a bastante pra deixá-la com o corpo trêmulo como estava agora. As palavras dela começaram suaves, sendo ditas com dificuldade, como se dizer o que estava sentindo fosse um grande esforço.

-Mulder, você é a pessoa que mais e melhor me conhece nesse mundo. Você já me viu com raiva, com medo, feliz. Já me segurou quando eu precisei, me deixou ser forte e fraca quando era necessário. Você é a pessoa para quem eu mais entreguei de mim mesma. É a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo.

-Eu sei disso, Scully. E tudo o que você está dizendo é recíproco.

-Antes de te conhecer, de ir trabalhar com você, eu tive poucos amigos na vida. Eu fui a típica criança da marinha. Nos mudávamos muito, e era muito difícil deixar tudo o que era familiar pra trás quando chegava a hora de nos mudarmos outra vez. Eu fui crescendo, ficando cada vez mais afastada de todos e mais voltada para os meus estudos. Meu pai encorajava esse comportamento, mas enquanto era ótimo para o meu desempenho como estudante, era terrível para o meu desenvolvimento emocional. E isso não mudou com o passar dos anos. Acho que posso me lembrar de, no máximo, duas pessoas que me tornei amiga durante a faculdade, e todas as duas era mulheres. Durante toda minha vida tive cinco relacionamentos sérios e todos eles acabaram por que eu não conseguia me entregar as relações, emocionais ou físicas.

As palavras dela me bateram com um choque profundo. Sabia que Scully tinha algumas dificuldades em demonstrar suas emoções, mesmo comigo, com quem ela normalmente mais aberta. Sabia, também, que ela não gostava de se mostrar doente ou frágil porque isso significaria precisar de alguém, e isso era muito difícil pra ela. Mas nunca poderia ter imaginado que ela tinha dificuldades nas relações físicas dela. Sabia que ela tinha se envolvido com um professor da faculdade e um instrutor de Quântico, mas nunca imaginei porque os relacionamentos tinham acabado. Poderia parecer egoísmo, mas apenas fiquei feliz de que ela não tinha ninguém nesse sentido.

Voltei minha atenção pra ela quando vi que ela ia voltar a falar, ainda mantendo os movimentos calmantes nas costas dela, sentindo-a relaxar à medida que ia falando.

-Depois de Jack não me envolvi com ninguém mais seriamente. Tive um rápido romance com um jornalista amigo do Bill, Ethan. Mas as coisas não saíram muito bem num encontro nosso, e hoje ele tem uma grande cicatriz no rosto com o formato do meu anel de graduação e Bill tem um amigo a menos. Depois disso, fiquei ainda mais afastada e fechada em mim mesma, e Bill ficou ainda mais protetor. O resultado você sabe, ele desconta em você toda vez que nos encontramos. Aí você entrou na minha vida. Me ensinou a confiar em você. Apesar de toda a minha luta contra, se insinuou na minha pele de maneira que nem eu mesma queria que você saísse. Mas eu tinha tanto medo de te perder. Você era tão imprevisível. O medo de me arriscar a mostrar pra você quando estava me sentindo frágil e perder o respeito que conquistei com você era, e ainda é muito grande. Charles, meu irmão caçula, foi quem me convenceu que estava na hora de te dizer como eu me sentia. Todo domingo, quando nos falávamos, eu tinha que ouvi-lo dizer tudo o que eu estava perdendo por não enfrentar meus medos e te dizer o quanto eu te amo.

Ela ergueu o rosto pra mim, me olhando com tanto amor que meu coração falhou uma batida. Senti a mão tocando meu rosto numa carícia suave, um sorriso iluminando o rosto dela quando beijei a palma delicada. Ela se virou no meu colo, as pernas ficando ao redor dos meus quadris, colando o corpo todo ao meu enquanto me olhava nos olhos. A abracei mais forte, sabendo o que ela vai dizer agora, da mesma maneira que sei que ela precisa dizer as palavras.

-Decidir entregar meu coração pra você foi a coisa mais difícil que tive que fazer na vida, Mulder. Mas eu não podia mais esperar. Eu te amo a tanto tempo, que não consigo me lembrar do tempo em que te amar não era parte da minha vida. A noite de ontem, pra mim, foi totalmente uma surpresa. Foi tão bom saber, finalmente, que você sentia as mesmas coisas que eu. Acho que nunca fui tão feliz na vida, Mulder.

Sinto um beijo suave na minha testa quando descanso-a contra os lábios dele. Respiro cada vez mais suavemente, o calor do corpo dele me acalmando e excitando ao mesmo tempo. Nunca imaginei que essa conversa fosse ser tão fácil. Quanto mais eu falo, mais fácil fica. Ver nos olhos dele todo o respeito, amor e amizade que ele tem por mim está me ajudando a me abrir como nunca consegui antes. Ergo o rosto, olhando-o nos olhos outra vez, me preparando para terminar minha confissão antes de perder minha coragem ou ficar excitada de mais pra falar.

-No fundo, sempre soube que você me amava, Mulder. Mas ouvi isso de você me deu uma coragem que nunca tive antes. Nunca me entreguei a ninguém como ontem, Mulder. Deixei você me tocar e te toquei de maneiras de só me permiti na minha imaginação. Eu só te peço um pouco de paciência, Mulder. Te desejo como nunca desejei ninguém na vida, mas é tão difícil pra mim deixar as pessoas fazerem parte da minha vida que nunca consegui entregar meu corpo a homem nenhum.

Escondo o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo meu corpo ficar tenso outra vez quando sinto os movimentos dele pararem enquanto minhas palavras penetram na mente dele e o silencio fica pesado entre nós.

-Você está dizendo, Scully, que você é virgem.

-Sim, Mulder, eu estou.

Sinto os dedos dele contra meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto pra ele. A expressão de amor e aceitação que ele tem no rosto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos, meu corpo inteiro relaxando quando não vejo nenhum sinal das reações que tive no passado com os poucos homens que deixei se aproximarem de mim.

-Isso não muda quase nada pra mim, Scully. Eu ainda te amo, eu ainda te respeito, eu ainda te admiro, e agora te desejo ainda mais. Se você quiser esperar um dia, um mês, um ano ou o tempo que for eu vou esperar. Esperei sete anos por esse momento, Scully, nada me faria apressá-lo. Quero que ele seja sublime, memorável, inesquecível. Você é minha parceira, minha amiga, minha única em cinco bilhões.

Por mais que eu te deseje, Scully, nada no mundo me faria te desrespeitar ou forçar você a algo que não está pronta. Fico muito feliz em ver o quanto você fica a vontade comigo, de saber que você se entregou as minhas carícias sem medo. Fique sabendo, Scully, que tudo entre nós será sempre assim. Só de te segurar assim, nua, cheirosa e feliz bate toda fantasia minha.

Vamos esperar o tempo que você quiser e, se você decidir ou quando você decidir se entregar, vai ser pra nós dois, por nós dois, como tudo tem sido entre nós. Te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, Scully, e nada, muito menos o fato de você ser virgem, me afastaria de você.

Vejo um sorriso enorme no rosto dela, o corpo ficando totalmente relaxando enquanto todos os medos dela são desfeitos com as minhas palavras. Ela aperta o corpo ainda mais contra o meu, as mãos pequenas puxando meu rosto pra baixo até nossos lábios se colarem e ela me dar o melhor e mais sensual beijo que já ganhei na vida. Com um gemido de prazer, a segurei contra meu corpo enquanto nos virava na cama, sentindo ela abrir mais as pernas e se apertar contra mim quando meus dedos começaram a acariciar o sexo quente e molhado dela.

Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, assistindo as reações dela atentamente, deixo meus dedos repetirem os mesmos movimentos da noite anterior, até ouvir os gritos roucos dela e vê-la, outra vez, no esplender de um orgasmo.

-MULDER!

Com um sorriso malicioso a abraço com força, sabendo que nossa manhã ainda promete muitos toques, gritos e gemidos cheios de paixão.

**Casa de Maggie Scully**

**Mesmo horário**

Margarette Scully estava feliz como não se sentia desde que sua menininha havia morrido. Dana e Fox estavam finalmente se entendendo e ela tinha que agradecer isso ao seu filho caçula.

Ela havia conversado muito com ele, tentando convencê-lo a fazer algo que ele nunca gostou de fazer, se meter na vida de Dana, que sempre foi a pessoa mais próxima a ele na família. Tinha levado toda sua persuasão para tentar convencê-lo e, quando ela já estava quase desistindo, bastou perguntar a ele se queria ver Dana feliz. A resposta de Charlie "mais do que a mim mesmo, mãe" tinha deixado-a muito feliz e o convencido de que era o melhor a fazer.

A partir desse dia, Charles tinha constantemente insistido com a irmã para que ela dissesse ao parceiro como ela se sentia. Pela conversa que ela tivera na última semana com seu caçula os dois tinham conseguido seu objetivo, finalmente, quando o aniversário de Fox estava se aproximando, e Dana resolveu que era o momento exato pra dizer como se sentia.

Ela estava esperando por eles, feliz, com quase tudo para o almoço deles pronto. Só faltavam os últimos detalhes e pronto, tudo estaria perfeito.

Margarette escutou a campainha e olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda eram nove da manhã. Será que eram Fox e Dana? Com um dar de ombros, abriu a porta, vendo seus planos de um almoço calmo e tranqüilo irem por água abaixo quando viu seu filho mais velho sorriso, feliz, pra ela.

-Surpresa!

-Bill! Que surpresa! Entre, querido! Você não estava no mar?

-Estava, mamãe, mas meu navio aportou hoje e resolvi lhe fazer uma visitinha antes de ir pra Tampa encontrar tara e Mattew. Não devo demorar, vim só almoçar com você e depois vou pegar um avião.

-Oh querido, muito gentil da sua parte. Venha, eu estava indo fazer um chá pra mim, quer um também?

-Não, obrigado. A senhora tem visto a Dana?

-Hum.. tenho sim, porque querido?

-Alguma chance dela ter largado aquele parceiro lunático?

-William Scully, eu já proibi você de falar assim do Fox! Sua irmã é uma agente do FBI e escolheu isso sozinha, então pare de culpar o Fox pelas coisas de ruim que a profissão trouxe pra vida dela.

-Ora, mamãe, não vamos brigar, está bem? Então, alguma novidade sobre a Dana?

Margarette olhou pro seu filho, sentindo uma vontade muito grande de contar as novidades. Ela estava tão feliz por Dana e Fox, por que seu filho não podia entender as coisas da mesma maneira que ela? Com um suspiro, ela resolveu por uma meia verdade.

-Sua irmã está bem e se tem alguma novidade eu ainda não sei. Ela vem almoçar comigo hoje então, por favor, comporte-se.

-Que bom! Vou poder vê-la.

-Ela e o Fox, querido.

Margarette viu o sorriso sumir do rosto do filho e suspirou profundamente.

-Ontem foi aniversário do Fox e eu os convidei para comemorarmos com um almoço, então, por favor, comporte-se, sim? Fox é muito importante pra sua irmã e está na hora de você aceitar isso, meu filho. Você não percebe, mas toda vez que você diz ou faz algo contra o Fox você magoa Dana profundamente.

Bill olhou pra Maggie, uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Sua mãe não falava assim com ele há muito tempo e, apesar de todas as suas dúvidas, começou a tentar entender as coisas pelo ponto de vista dela.

-Magoar a Dana?

-Sim, meu querido. Toda vez que você culpa o Fox por algo que sua irmã escolheu fazer ou por algo que alguém fez contra ela você passa a ela a impressão de que você não a acha capaz de tomar conta de si própria ou de pensar por si mesma. E, querido, não tem nada que magoe mais aquela menina do que isso.

Deus sabe o quanto eu tentei fazer seu pai exigir menos dela, mas ele sempre achou que era preciso exigir o máximo da capacidade de cada um. Com todos os meninos deu bastante certo, mas com Dana e Melissa... Melissa se sentia incapaz de deixar seu pai feliz, meu bem. E depois de um tempo ela simplesmente desistiu e foi embora. E Dana... Dana se fechou nela mesma. Você mesmo sabe disso, por conta daquele episódio terrível com Ethan. Você ficou se sentindo culpado e ela se afastou ainda mais de todos nós. Até Charlie, de quem sua irmã foi mais próxima a vida toda, me disse que ela estava distante.

Se aproximando de seu filho, Margarette o abraçou ao ver a expressão de culpa que ele tinha no rosto por se lembrar do que uma pessoa que ele considerava tanto quanto Ethan tinha feito com sua filha.

-Pense bem, querido. Desde que Fox entrou na vida da sua irmã, ela estava tão distante de todos nós. E enquanto eles iam ficando mais amigos, mais íntimos, mais ela foi se reaproximando da gente. Ela passou a nos visitar mais, fala com Charlie todos os domingos. Meu bem, Fox a faz tão feliz. Tente esquecer as coisas que passaram.

Ela olhou pra ele, vendo-o com uma expressão pensativa no rosto e decidiu continuar investindo. Talvez, finalmente, seu filho passasse a ver as coisas como ela.

-Você se sente culpado pelo que Ethan tentou fazer a Dana, como você acha que Fox se sente com todas as coisas que aconteceram? Você tinha que vê-lo quando sua irmã desapareceu ou quando ela ficou doente, meu bem. Acho que nunca vi um homem sofrer tanto por alguém. Nem mesmo seu pai, quando soube o que aconteceu, se sentiu tão culpado ou sofreu tanto quando Fox. Ele a ama muito e eu tenho certeza que Dana sente o mesmo. Se você quer ver sua irmã feliz, querido, tente aceitar Fox nas nossas vidas. Pela felicidade da nossa bonequinha, sim?

Ela olhou pra ele, vendo-o com o mesmo sorriso doce que ele teve a vida toda quando se tratava de Dana. Ela lembrava perfeitamente de quando chegou em casa com ela, ainda bebê, e Bill a viu pela primeira vez. Ele olhou pra o bebê cheio de maravilha, tocando o rostinho com muito cuidado, dizendo com uma voz doce e infantil "ela é tão branquinha quanto uma bonequinha, mamãe. Ela vai ser nossa bonequinha agora."

Ele tinha chamado a irmã assim até se tornar adolescente, quando passou a agir como todos os outros adolescentes e achar os irmãos mais novos muito chatos. Dana tinha apenas cinco anos e ela estava grávida de Charles, e a menina tinha ficado profundamente triste quando percebeu que o irmão não gostava mais das brincadeiras entre eles ou que ela o abraçasse na frente de estranhos. Charles tinha encantado a pequena menina que tinha decidido fazê-lo feliz e defendê-lo de todos, se afastando cada vez mais do irmão mais velho.

Margarette voltou a atenção para a conversa quando ouviu seu filho chamar seu nome, um sorriso sem graça aparecendo em seu rosto.

-Desculpe, querido. Apenas perdida em lembranças.

-Eu disse que vou pensar no que você falou, está bem? Mas não acho uma boa idéia encontrar com eles hoje. Prometo que vou realmente tentar entender o que você me disse, certo?

Com um sorriso, Margarette se soltou do abraço, bagunçando o cabelo do filho como se ele ainda tivesse cinco anos.

-É tudo o que eu peço querido.

Com um sorriso de vitória, ela andou com o filho em direção a sala, querendo saber, agora, o que de novo havia acontecido na vida dele.

**Carro da Scully**

**A Caminho de Baltimore**

Saímos da casa da Scully antes das 11, sabendo que o transito entre DC e Baltimore nesse horário estaria calmo. Nos dirigimos para uma confeitaria que descobrimos alguns meses atrás, em busca de uma torta de chocolate para levarmos para o almoço com a mãe dela. Um sorriso divertido surge nos meus lábios quando lembro que essa manhã, muito para o aborrecimento da minha parceira, eu achei uma embalagem com o que parecia meia torta escondida no fundo da geladeira dela. A expressão culpada que ela tinha no rosto quando eu entrei no quarto com uma grande fatia da torta num prato foi impagável.

-Scully, você têm algo a dizer sobre isso?

A boca dela se movia sem som, enquanto o rosto dela ficava num leve tom de vermelho que eu aprendi a associar com a timidez natural dela. Continuei provocando-a, adorando vê-la ficando ainda mais vermelha.

-Oh, acho que alguém aqui tem alguns segredos bem escuros.

-Ora Mulder, cale a boca.

Começo a rir com a lembrança e vejo Scully me olhando, a sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-O que foi, Mulder? Rindo sozinho?

-Estava me lembrando da sua cara quando achei aquela torta, Scully. Achei que você fosse morrer de vergonha! E tudo por conta de uma torta de chocolate, com recheio de chocolate, cobertura de chocolate...

-Mulder, não me amole!

-Qual é, Scully! Como se eu não soubesse dessa sua tara por coisas de chocolate. Mesmo com toda essa mania de só comer coisas saudáveis, sei perfeitamente que você não resiste a qualquer coisa de chocolate.

Scully olhou pra ele surpresa, nunca imaginou que Mulder soubesse do seu lado chocólatra, que ela tentava, a muito custo, manter escondido dele.

-Eu sei, também, que toda vez que eu faço alguma coisa que te desagrada muito, te deixa com muita raiva ou te preocupa profundamente, você se acalma com uma barrinha de chocolate ou um bombom que você mantém cuidadosamente escondido na sua pasta, ao invés de me esganar ou ficar cheia de cabelos brancos com as preocupações que eu te causo.

Uma sombra deliciosa de rosa começou a cobrir as bochechas dela e quando eu vi o sinal fechado, me apoiei no volante, dando um beijo rápido, mas fundo, nela.

O sinal abriu e continuei nossa viagem até a casa da mãe dela, sorrindo como um bobo quando vi ela virar na minha direção no banco e ficar me olhando com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como de completa felicidade no rosto.

-Mulder, o que vamos fazer com a minha mãe?

-Acho que devemos contar pra ela, Scully. Você mesma disse que ela vem querendo que você admitisse que me ama há muito tempo. E eu apostaria o salário de um mês com você se essa súbita intromissão do seu irmãozinho caçula na nossa vida tem um dedinho da Maggie.

-Você deve estar certo. E, sabe, apesar de toda a felicidade que eu estou sentindo e de, no fundo, estar muito agradecida, ainda acho que esses dois mereciam um castigo por isso.

Os dois começaram a rir, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos e lembranças, o silencio entre eles relaxado e confortável.

-Como você acha que seria um bom castigo?

-Pra minha mãe ou pro Charlie?

-Pra Maggie.

-Hum... eu até pensei em deixar ela nos pegar num grande amasso, por que minha mãe é muito tímida quando se trata de um dos seus filhos fazendo sexo, mas eu acho que isso só ia deixá-la muito feliz.

Começamos a rir e sinto a mão dele procurar a minha e apertá-la com força.

Fico olhando pra ele, sem conseguir acreditar em tudo que aconteceu entre nos dois em menos de 24 horas. Dizer a ele o que eu sentia e saber que ele se sentia da mesma maneira me trouxeram uma calma e uma sensação de aceitação que não tinha desde que era criança.

Vejo a casa da mamãe e sinto Mulder apertar minha mão enquanto paramos. Saímos do carro e Mulder abre a porta de trás, pegando a torta e trancando-o em seguida, entrelaçando nossos dedos quando parei ao lado dele.

-Você quer contar ora sua mãe ou quer que eu conte, Scully?

-Deixa que eu conto, Mulder. Apesar de que eu adoraria te ver tentando fazer isso.

Paramos na porta e ele me puxou para junto do corpo dele, a mão que estava segurando a minha indo para o meu quadril e me puxando até colar meu corpo ao dele.

-Não sei quando vou poder te beijar outra vez, então...

Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e colando meus lábios aos dele, minha língua invadindo e tomando posse da boca dele.

Ficamos nos beijando por longos minutos, nossas bocas se movendo, famintas, uma sobre a outra, nossas línguas duelando como se nossas vidas dependessem de que as duas continuassem te explorando.

Quando senti a ereção dele ficar dura contra mim e meu corpo ficar cada vez mais excitado me afastei dele relutantemente, descançando a cabeça contra o peito forte, tentando recuperar minha respiração e acalmar minha excitação. Senti Mulder ficar tenso contra mim e olhei pro rosto dele, vendo-o com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

-Eu acho, Scully, que adora não precisamos mais decidir quem vai contar o que.

Olho na direção da porta e vejo minha mãe parada, um sorriso enorme e uma expressão de extrema diversão no rosto.

-Crianças, nada de shows do lado de fora! Vamos, vamos, entrem meus amores. Vocês chegaram bem na hora.

Nos olhamos com idênticos sorrisos, entrando na sala da minha mãe para o que eu sabia que seria um delicioso almoço, pontuado com muitas, muitas perguntas sobre nós dois.

**Casa de Margarette Scully**

**1600 hrs**

Scully estava na cozinha conversando com a mãe, olhando constantemente para um Mulder sonoramente adormecido no sofá. Ele parecia tão feliz e tão a vontade, como se estivesse em sua própria casa, e não sentado na casa da sogra dele.

Com um sorriso doce pelo pensamento, Scully virou sua atenção para sua mãe, vendo-a com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-Mãe! Pare de me olhar assim!

-Oh, querida! É que eu estou tão feliz por você! Acho que não a via feliz assim a muito tempo, meu bem.

-É tão bom poder agir livremente depois de tanto tempo tentando esconder as coisas que eu sentia por ele. Ainda não sabemos bem como vamos controlar tudo, se vamos ou não manter as coisas entre nós em segredo, mas só de poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo e de deixá-lo saber o quanto a presença dele me afeta, me fez a pessoa mais feliz nesse mundo.

Olhei para Mulder e o vi abraçando uma almofada, um sorriso surgindo no rosto dele quando murmurou meu nome e apertava ainda mais a almofada contra o corpo.

Virei pra minha mãe, vendo-a levemente vermelha ao perceber um brilho de excitação nos meus olhos.

-Hum... Bem querida, é muito bom ver vocês finalmente juntos.

Comecei a rir, a abraçando, vendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha quando Mulder gemeu meu nome suavemente.

Ele deveria estar sonhando comigo, e se eu entendi a expressão que ele tinha no rosto, o sonho deveria estar sendo muito bom e sensual.

Fiz uma anotação mental de perguntar pra ele o que ele estava sonhando quando fôssemos para casa.

-Dona Maggie, eu acho que a senhora fica tão bonitinha assim, toda envergonhada!

-Querida, não graceje com a sua velha mãe sobre esses assuntos, sim?

Maggie olhou pra sua filha quando a ouviu rir alto da brincadeira e resolveu se divertir um pouco também. Afinal, ela não era a única nessa família que ficava vermelha!

-Afinal, meu bem, Fox é um homem muito bonito e vocês quase não conseguiram manter as mãos fora do corpo um do outro desde que eu atrapalhei a... chegada de vocês.

A pausa entre as palavras deu o tom sugestivo que ela desejava, e Maggie viu sua filha ir de um suave rosa para um vermelho profundo em questão de segundos. A exclamação dela de "Mamãe!" só havia feito-a rir alto, deixando-a ainda mais corada, ao ponto dela esconder o rosto nas mãos e deixar o cabelo cair, como fazia quando era adolescente e Maggie tentava saber sobre os namorados da escola.

-Querida, você fica tão bonitinha quando fica assim, toda encabulada!

-Maldição de ruiva, mamãe, você sabe disso. E sabe também que não é nada bonitinho.

-Eu acho lindo, Maggie, e tenho que concordar com você. Ela fica tão bonitinha!

Uma voz rouca de sono interrompeu Scully, fazendo erguer o rosto e ver seu parceiro parado ao lado de sua mãe, uma expressão divertida no rosto. Ele devia estar escutando a conversa a muito tempo.

-Mulder!

Scully olhou aborrecida para Mulder, vendo a expressão divertida dele aumentar quando ela corou ainda mais.

-Oh, Maggie, não vamos esquecer o quanto ela fica incrivelmente sexy quando me olha com essa expressão indignada.

Margarette gargalhou quando viu a expressão de choque que sua filha tinha no rosto as palavras de Mulder.

Viu sua menina ser puxada de onde estava sentada e ir de boa vontade para os braços de Fox, um suspiro cheio de felicidade escapando de um dos dois quando eles estavam firmemente abraçados.

Mulder abraçou Scully com força, roubando um beijo dela antes de se virar completamente pra Maggie, rindo baixinho enquanto escutava Scully resmungar contra o peito dele sobre os dois estarem querendo matá-la de vergonha.

-Meus amores, vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos! É tão bom ver minha bonequinha tão feliz assim, Fox!

-Por Deus, mamãe, não me chame assim!

-Hum.. Bonequinha, é Scully? Me conte mais sobre isso, Maggie.

-Mamãe... não conte nada!

-Qual é, Scully! Não estrague minha diversão! Vamos, Maggie, conte! Ela está presa aqui e não vai poder fazer nada.

Mulder deu um ganido quando sentiu o beliscão forte que Scully deu nele, vendo Maggie com uma expressão travessa enquanto contava pra ele a história por trás do apelido odiado.

-Não é que dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o Bill? Com esses olhos azuis tão lindos e essa pele tão branquinha ela ainda parece mesmo uma pequena boneca, Maggie. E quando era só um bebê deveria parecer ainda mais. Bonequinha... Você é mesmo uma mulher de muitos segredos, Scully.

-Por favor! Parem com isso, os dois!

Mulder começou a rir, erguendo o rosto de Scully pra ele e se abaixando, dando um beijo suave contra os lábios macios, ouvindo o riso suave de Maggie enquanto ela dizia gracinhas para Scully. Com uma certa relutância, ele se quebrou o beijo, sabendo que precisava se controlar. Afinal, estavam os dois na cozinha da mãe dela!

-Dana, querida, você as vezes é tão bobinha! Oh, e falando em Bill, ele veio aqui hoje pela manhã me ver e saber das novidades sobre você, Dana.

Senti Scully ficar tensa quando ouviu sua mãe falar, erguendo os olhos pra mim com tanta dor neles que me deixou com vontade de fugir com ela e protegê-la de Bill pelo resto da vida.

-Querida, não fique assim. Seu irmão te ama muito e tudo que ele quer é de proteger. E mesmo quando age de maneira errada, tudo o que ele quer é te ver feliz.

Maggie viu a expressão da filha ficar aborrecida, mas sorriu quando viu a carranca desaparecer por completo quando Fox deu um casto beijo na testa dela.

-Sabe, queria, nós conversamos bastante hoje e eu acho que ele finalmente começou a entender um pouco melhor a sua relação com Fox. Ele ficou bastante chateado quando eu disse pra ele o quanto você estava magoada com as coisas que ele fazia e dizia de Fox toda vez que vocês se encontravam. A idéia de te magoar fez meu menino turrão resolver tentar entender melhor as coisas que aconteceram com você. Ele me prometeu que iria pensar e que tentaria mudar a maneira que ele se comporta com Fox.

-Mãe, sei que não é isso que você quer ouvir, mas Bill já deveria ter aceito Mulder sem ter que pensar ou refletir sobre nada. Ele deveria confiar em mim e na minha opinião sobre Mulder. Por que ele não pode aceitá-lo? Mulder é muito importante pra mim, mamãe. É o homem que eu amo, que me completa e que me faz feliz como nunca fui antes. Isso deveria ser mais do que o suficiente para Bill aceitá-lo. Se Bill continuar assim, não sei como vamos conviver. Não vou aceitar que ele diga qualquer coisa contra o Mulder.

-Scully, ele é seu irmão, não quero que você brigue com ele por causa de mim.

-Por que ele não pode ficar feliz por mim, Mulder? Por que ele não pode confiar no meu julgamento, sem ter que ouvir milhares de opiniões ao seu respeito? Desde de que nos tornamos parceiros e ficamos amigos tenho me sentido cada vez mais feliz. E agora, que finalmente nos entregamos um ao outro, por que ele não pode entender que isso me fez mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa poderia fazer?

-Sei que é difícil pra você entender, Scully, mas nós, homens, sempre tentamos proteger aqueles que amamos da maneira que achamos certo. Nem sempre percebemos o quanto isso está magoando a pessoa até que seja tarde de mais. Você sabe disso muito bem, com todas as vezes que eu saí por aí investigando sozinho, querendo manter você segura e bem. Ao invés de te proteger, só fiz você pensar que não confiava em você ou que não apreciava sua ajuda. Tenha um pouco de paciência com ele, uma hora ele vai perceber o quanto você está feliz e vai me aceitar. Eu até prometo ajudar, tentando conversar com ele, está bem?

Scully se apertou ainda mais contra Mulder, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que ela tentava não derramar, sentindo-o fazer movimentos calmantes contra suas costas.

Ergueu o rosto pra ele, pedindo um beijo com o olhar, suspirando, feliz, quando sentiu os lábios de Mulder descerem sobre os seus em um beijo fundo e exigente.

Esqueceu do espaço e do tempo, apenas os braços do homem que ela amava importando. O cheiro do corpo dele, o suave roçar da barba por fazer contra a pele delicada do rosto dela. Ouviu alguém pigarrear depois de algum tempo, sentindo Mulder afastá-la suavemente e gemeu em protesto, arregalando os olhos quando ouviu a risada divertida da mãe dela quando Mulder olhou por cima da cabeça dela com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

-Mulder, você parece uma criança que foi pega com a mão dentro do pote de biscoitos!

Ela virou nos braços dele, adorando a expressão feliz que sua mãe tinha no rosto, se unindo a ela na risada quando sentiu Mulder se abaixar até esconder o rosto contra a nuca e os cabelos dela.

Aquela tarde estava sendo muito melhor do que ela imaginara.

Ela só esperava que tudo continuasse assim por um longo, longo tempo.


End file.
